Typically, electronic devices are designed to operate under defined operating conditions. Such conditions are usually documented by manufacturers. Violation of the defined operating conditions may lead to degradation, malfunction or even destruction of a device. To mitigate this, the known technique of performing a “safe operating area check” (SOAC) may be implemented. In general, an SOAC traces the operating point of each device and reports a violation when a signal parameter such as a voltage or a current exceeds the limits defining the safe operating region. SOA (Safe Operating Area) errors may be generated during a circuit electrical simulation thereby notifying the designer when devices have been operated outside the allowed working conditions, such as voltage and current, for example. Typically, the devices concerned are technology primitives, consisting of transistors, capacitors, diodes, resistors, inductors, for example. Such primitives have an allowed range of operation and SOA errors may be reported when any of the allowed ratings are being exceeded. Recent developments in SOA management have extended the concept of error reporting to not only “fatal error” for which critical ratings are being violated, but also to “non-fatal” errors, such as “ageing” risks. An ageing risk may be considered to be the extent to which the lifetime of the products could be impacted by a safe operating condition violation. Such known safe operating area checks typically may report a large number of violations (or errors) which means that it can be very difficult for electronics system designers to determine which errors should be rectified first and how the errors may be interdependent.